


Two Tevinter Pirates Sitting in a Crows Nest

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: A ship I thought I wouldn't write - but did, Captain Fenris, Dorian really needs to stop giving the captain orders, First Mate Hawke, Healer Anders, M/M, Pirates AU, Ship's Mage Dorian, fireballs should not be used for ship to ship encounters, on a ship, smutty situations, terrible deck swabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ship's Mage Dorian tells Captain Fenris "No...I will not fireball that other mage," He sets himself up for punishment in the form of swabbing the deck. Still, it could have been much worse.</p><p>And Captain Fenris really wishes Dorian would learn that talking back to the Captain is a no-no - no matter how sexy the mage pirate is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Tevinter Pirates Sitting in a Crows Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Real_Fenris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Real_Fenris/gifts), [Six_Lily_Petals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Six_Lily_Petals/gifts), [Pixiemixieheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiemixieheart/gifts).



> The Prompt: 
> 
> The Original Prompt: Person A is running the ship while Person B is forced to swab the deck as punishment. Smut or revenge follows. Your choice of pairing.
> 
> The challenge - write a Dorian/Fenris pairing. A pairing I have been iffy to try but in hindsight would work because if I can smoosh Anders & Fenris together I can work Dorian & Fenris into a relationship.
> 
> How hard could it be? Right?

Captain Fenris strode down the deck, eyes narrowed on the incoming ship - a merchant vessel, riding low and heavy in the waves. She looked Orlesian - the bow ornately decorated with a large breasted mermaid, her tail curling into what would have been a ram on a faster ship. His ship, Lyrium’s Revenge, slid through the waves - sleek and deadly.

“Run up the flag.” He called, watching with pleasure as the Free Marches flag was pulled down and their pirate colors were displayed. “Show them our broadside. Open the ports. And tell the blasted Vint to get his ass on desk. I want a fireball as a warning.”

The crew leapt into action. The First Mate called out the commands while the Bosun blew his whistle. Feet flew as the Revenge turned to port to display their armaments. There was a flurry of action and he was joined at the railing by his First Mate and the ship’s healer.

“What do we have?” First Mate Hawke pulled out his spyglass and took in the ship.

“She is running Orlesian colors, but my nose says Tevinter.” Fenris murmured.

The healer, Anders, took the spyglass. “Are those snakes on her nipples?” There was amusement in the words.

Fenris just grimaced. “Vints,” was all he said.

“Have no fear, I am here.” The cultured tones of the ship’s mage reached the men. Anders rolled his eyes at Hawke while Fenris just gritted his teeth. “Ah. A merchant vessel. How quant. Do we really need such a show of force?”

Fenris raised one eyebrow and silent glared at Dorian.

“Right, Captain. Anything for you.” Dorian gave a wide smile and pulled his staff from his back. He stepped to the side and raised his arms, calling up a fireball. A wave of his hands and the fireball shot out over the water and over the bow of the ship.

The other ship’s response was to lob fireball back at them.

“This is why I detest fire mages on my ship.” Fenris groused as Dorian put up a barrier. “Dorian. If you please, take out that mage.”

Dorian was squinting towards the ship. He gave a sharp inhale and grabbed the spyglass from Anders, who let out a loud “Hey!.” Training the spyglass on the mage, he shook his head.

“No.”

“Pardon?” Dorian glared at Fenris. “Did you say no?”

“That’s ship is no threat. Nor is it a merchant class vessel. It’s owned by my friend Felix and he’s...Maker’s breath Fenris. Listen to me for once. He’s got nothing we want aboard that ship.” Dorian turned wide eyes to Fenris.

“Confine him to his cabin. Now! Prepare to come about. We will do this this hard way - boarding the ship.” Fenris waved his hand at Hawke who clamped down on Dorian’s shoulder.

“No...I’m telling you! Look...they’re raising a white flag...Fenris!” Dorian’s voice grew as he was dragged below deck.

“You aren’t going to listen to him?” Anders was watching Fenris closely.

“If they are as he says, then we shall let them go. But I cannot allow mutiny. You know that and I know that.” Fenris spoke quietly. “Should this be as Dorian says, he will be punished. If not, he will be punished. My orders are not to be gainsayed.”

Anders pinched his lips together and turned, stalking off. Fenris watched him go, shaking his head. The Tevinter ship grew closer allowing Fenris to see a young man holding his hands up and a deck full of elves.

When the first rope was thrown to his ship with no complaints of fighting, Fenris knew it was as Dorian had said.

***

They made port two days later. Captain Fenris had let his First Mate give the details of the punishment to Dorian. He didn’t want to make it look personal - because Dorian would make it dramatic. Dorian made everything dramatic as a method of masking his hurt when a crew member teased him too much or if he got yelled at for using too much flair.

So when the bulk of the crew was released for shore leave - a skeleton crew taking up their places, Fenris had expected a show of drama from Dorian. He wasn’t let down.

“I do not understand why I must stay back here and...and...scrub this deck.” Dorian was holding a stiff bristled brush in one hand and a bucket of sudsy water in the other. “I am the ship’s mage, not some lowly swab. This is most definitely not my job.”

“It is for today.” Fenris said, sitting on the steps to the helm.

“This is an outrage!” Dorian drew himself up.

“Do you wish to work in the bilge instead?” Fenris leaned back on his elbows, offering a tight smile. “For saying no to the captain twice?”

“I...no.” Dorian drooped. “Not the bilge. Antiva is so hot…”

“Then get to scrubbing.” Fenris pulled his hat off his head and loosened his tunic.

“And you will be staying to watch?” Dorian gave him a horrified look.

Fenris just smiled and waved his hand. “And miss seeing this? To work now Dorian. My deck will not swab itself.”

There was a moment of mutinous glaring and then Dorian put the bucket down, got onto his knees, dunked the brush into the water, and began to scrub. Fenris loosened his tunic a little more and settled back to get some sun and enjoy watching Dorian sweat a little.

And it was enjoyable to watch. Dorian was a beautiful man - well muscled and lean, dark skin growing darker under the sun, and a devilishly amusing mustache. Fenris watched the play of muscles in Dorian’s arms and hummed to himself. The mage was ridiculous - dramatic, mouthy, opinionated, and difficult. And this wasn’t their first run-in with Dorian forgetting the chain of command.

But Fenris could not let it continue. No matter how much he had come to respect the mage, he could not let the crew see him play favorites. Favorites would only end in a mutiny or worse - a bad decision on the seas that would get people killed. Perhaps this would be enough to remind Dorian that the flirting done while behind closed doors did not equal free reign while on deck.

The scrubbing took up the entire day. They only had Dorian clean along the main deck - and not a full cleaning. Just a scrubbing to get the salt off. By the end of the day, Dorian was sweaty and quiet and Fenris was stiff from sitting so long.

Standing and stretching, Fenris strode across the deck and tapped Dorian’s shoulder. “You are done.”

“Finally. My hands! Look at them!” Dorian held out his pruned, red fingers.

Fenris snorted. “You will live. Have you learned your lesson?”

“Do not gainsay your orders. Captain.” Dorian mumbled the words.

“Then you are free to leave the ship tomorrow.” Fenris nodded. “Put your bucket away and you may retire.”

There was another moment of silence and then Dorian stalked off. Fenris pondered the man’s stiff back, turned, and headed for his cabin. One day, he thought, Dorian would understand why Fenris was so hard on him.

***

The knock on the cabin door was unexpected. Fenris stood and stretched from his place at his desk, rubbed a hand over his face, and called “Enter.”

“So. I say no and I get to swab the deck. If Felix hadn’t been Felix, would I have been sitting in the bilge?” Dorian strode into Fenris’ cabin. “Perhaps flogged? Tell me, Captain?”

“Release at sea.” Fenris said the words calmly.

“Ah. Finally able to get your proper revenge then. Tell me, does Anders go through this much grief? Or no...he’s not Tevinter. Not a runaway little Altus…” Dorian stopped in front of Fenris’ bookcase and looked over the selection. “Your book collection is shit.”

Fenris shut his cabin door, quietly locking it. “Why are you here?”

“This is unfair. Your treatment of me...your handling of the entire situation…” Dorian didn’t get to finish his statement. Fenris had stepped into his space and pushed him back against the bookcase. “Fenris…”

“It is Captain.” Fenris slammed his hands on either side of Dorian’s body. “You think because you flirt a little that you can question my orders?”

“Well no. I just...you can’t just…”

“I can.” Fenris slammed his hands on the bookcase again. “I would have had to have you released at sea Dorian, because that is what we did with the last crew member that dared question me so much.”

“And you would prefer me dead…” Dorian started, stopping when Fenris interruped him again.

“I would prefer you to not question my authority. I would prefer you to remember that you are a member of my crew. I would prefer to not have to punish you again and again because you cannot keep your mouth shut.” Fenris hissed.

Dorian drew himself up. “Well then. This has been pleasant. Now if you’ll excuse me…”

“No.” Fenris growled the word.

“No?” Dorian’s eyes widened. “Captain…”

Fenris glared up into Dorian’s face - into wide eyes the color of storm clouds - and sighed. “No.”

“Captain. You have made it abundantly clear that I am nothing more than a crew member to take your orders.” Dorian pushed against Fenris’ shoulders, frowning when they did not move.

“You are not just a crew member. Kaffas, but I cannot treat you how I wish when I am dealing with incoming ships or making decisions that could lead to a crew member’s death.” Fenris pressed himself against Dorian. “I cannot have you prancing around teasing me, taunting me, when this crew looks to me for guidance and safety.” Fenris leaned up and whispered into Dorian’s ear. “I cannot have you tempting me during meetings into thoughts I should not be having about a pampered Tevinter Altus playing at pirate.”

Dorian inhaled sharply as Fenris’ teeth bit into his earlobe, tugged. “Captain…”

Fenris whispered, pulling back. “I will unlock the door if you wish, let you go. This is your one chance. If you leave, do not flirt again. Do not tease or taunt or tempt. Follow my orders or find another ship.”

“And if I stay?” Dorian pressed into Fenris’ chest and tilted his head to the side.

“Then you still have to follow my orders.” Fenris said as he wrapped an arm around Dorian’s waist. “But you may flirt and tease and tempt all you wish.”

Fenris watched Dorian glanced at the door and relax into the embrace. A small smile slid up Fenris’ face at that, and he leaned up once more to bite, this time Dorian’s neck - sucking hard until a bruise formed. The little mewls pulled a rough chuckle from his throat and he pinned Dorian against the bookcase and sucked another bruise into his neck - this one right over Dorian’s pulse.

“Most of the crew is enjoying their shore leave.” Fenris explained as he began to strip Dorian. “The few remaining on board will not pay us any mind.”

Dorian inhaled sharply as his vest was thrown across the small cabin and Fenris returned to marking him, this time biting one nipple and tugging hard on it. “Captain…”

Fenris hummed and sucked on the bruised nipple, his fingers untying the laces on Dorian’s pants and shoving them down.

“Against the bookcase?” Dorian inhaled sharply as Fenris dropped to his knees and nibbled up one leg. “Your books…”

“Are shit, I believe you informed me.” Fenris said as he bit down hard on Dorian’s hip, leaving another mark.

“Are you marking me? All over?” Dorian gasped the words, his hands tangling in Fenris’ hair.

Fenris gave a growl. “I know you like to stray, Dorian. If we do this, you are mine. Do you understand? No other lovers.”

Dorian gave another gasp as Fenris’ tongue swirled around the head of his cock. “You make a convincing argument.”

“You had best decide now. In a moment you will be over my bed and I will be balls deep in you.” Fenris stroked a finger down Dorian’s cock while his eyes met Dorians.

“And I will be what - your lover? The ship’s mage?” Dorian bucked his hips, panting softly as Fenris’ fingers teased over his cock again.

“You can be both. I have been pursuing you for some time. You did notice my flirting, yes?” Fenris tilted his head and leaned forward to press one kiss to a thigh.

“Well yes, but I am used to flirting.” Dorian groaned when Fenris stood. “You tease.”

“You love it. What will it be?” Fenris pulled Dorian’s head down and pressed their foreheads together. “We would be good together, provided you shut up on occasion.”

“Beastly elf.” Dorian said weakly. “Yes. Fine. Exclusive. Yes. Now I believe you said you would fuck me.”

Fenris gave another rough laugh and pushed up and into a kiss, swallowing Dorian’s surprised moan. Tangling his fingers in Dorian’s hair, Fenris molded himself to Dorian and deepened the kiss - tasted deeply and thoroughly. Claimed him before gentling, pulling back only to smile and draw Dorian to the bed, spinning them both around and pushing Dorian down.

“Patience. First I wish to make you beg and squirm.” Fenris gave a predatory smile as he pulled off his clothes and straddled Dorian’s waist. “Yes. Beg and squirm. And then you will scream your pleasure for me.”

***

“Report.” First Mate Hawke strode on board the Lyrium’s Revenge, eyes on the night watch.

“No problems, First Mate.” The man gave a hopeful smile.

“Rest up, you’ll swap out and get some shore leave tonight.” Hawke said. “And where is the Captain?”

“In his cabin.” The man held up a hand. “But if’n you’s thinking of bothering him, well. You’d best let him sleep. Captain had a long night.”

“I thought you said no problems.” Hawke raised one eyebrow.

“Oh aye. The ship, she were quiet Ser. But the Captain had the Vint Mage in his cabin all night. And that cabin...wouldn’t use the word quiet, Ser.” The man gave a huff of laughter. “Finally made his move, he did.”

Hawke gazed up at the sky and the nodded to the man. “Get your rest. You’ll want to enjoy your night off.”

“Yessir.” The man tipped his hat and hurried off.

Hawke just grinned, tucking his hands into his pockets, and started whistling - trying to come up with a new ditty that included two Tevinter pirates sitting in a crow’s nest. He gave a chuckle and headed down below to tell his lover the latest news of the Captain and his Vint Mage.

The whistled ditty filtered into the Captain’s cabin, and Fenris bit back a smile and curled in tighter against Dorian. He made a mental note to assign anybody who sang that ditty on the main deck swabbing duties for a month. Pirates, he thought sleepily as he settled back against Dorian. Mouthy, the lot of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr as Warriormaggie
> 
> Fenders is usually my home but hey - this is a fun ship to dip my toes into!


End file.
